


Him Dick Big

by BonerBabes (MusicalRaven)



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Fixation, Size Kink, no real sex just dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/BonerBabes
Summary: Alex really, really likes Ryland's dick





	Him Dick Big

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts and am never gonna finish it so here you go

"C'mon, big boy. Show me what'cha got," Alex said, kneeling as he grinned up at Ryland.

"Don't call me that," Ryland muttered, rolling his eyes and tugging his jeans down. Alex reached up to help.

"It's not like it isn't true," Alex said, shoving the pants off Ryland's lifted leg. Ryland switched legs and Alex copied his movements, tossing the jeans across the room. He spread both palms over Ryland's covered thighs. "You're pretty big."

"I have the feeling you only like me for my dick," Ryland said, huffing a laugh. Alex frowned up at him, giving him a _look._

"I like you because you're an amazing human being, Ryland," Alex said, smile back when Ryland couldn't keep his face from coloring. He ran a thumb up Ryland's inner thigh, eyes fixed back on his prize. "Your dick is just a very lovely bonus."

Ryland rolled his eyes again, opening his mouth to respond when Alex suddenly licked a stripe over his clothed cock, forcing a moan from his lips. "Shit, Alex."

"You're moving too slow," He mumbled, digging his fingers into Ryland's thighs. He began to pepper kisses over his lower stomach and the waistband of his boxers. Ryland huffed another laugh.

"Baby, let me take them off," He said, tugging Alex's hair. Alex pulled back slightly, pouting.

"Tease," He whined, looking for all intensive purposes like a child who'd had his candy stolen. Ryland shook his head. He was not thinking about children when he was going to stick his dick in someone.

"You want my cock, I gotta actually take it out," He retorted, hooking his thumbs in the waistband and tugging the boxers off. His cock sprang free, slapping Alex in the face and Ryland couldn't help the surprised laugh that came from his throat. Alex smacked his thigh, pouting more.

"C'mon, that's not fair," He said, but Ryland could see him fighting a smile. He rubbed his now red cheek, glaring at Ryland's cock. "You double-crossing fiend."

"Can we not talk to my dick, please?" He asked, twisting his fingers in Alex's hair absently. Alex sighed, patting Ryland's thigh once more before wrapping his hand around his dick.

"You're no fun, Ry," He said, his tongue darting out to circle the head. Ryland's hips stuttered forward, his eyes sliding shut.

"You're not making me want to stay," He managed, fingers tightening on Alex's hair as he sucked lightly on the tip. "Fuck."

"Mmm, I think I'm doing just fine," Alex said. He scooted closer, placing feather-light kisses to the base of Ryland's cock and running his thumb up the shaft. Ryland forced his eyes open, watching as Alex nipped at the sensitive skin.

"Alex," He said, tugging lightly on his curls. Alex glanced up at him, pupils blown wide and mouth open and fuck, Ryland was becoming impatient himself. He ran his thumb over Alex's bottom lip, moaning softly when Alex licked the digit eagerly, eyes locked on his. 

Ryland swallowed hard, pulling his hand away to guide Alex's head back towards his cock. "C'mon then," He said, licking his lips. "Don't leave your big boy hanging." He felt ridiculous saying the words, but oh, when Alex _surged_ forward and took him down in one swallow, Ryland could barely focus on anything else.


End file.
